1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tamper-proof seals for containers and, more specifically, to a Cooler Seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Several seating assemblies for the tailgates of pickup trucks have been available in the past. One such device is the “Pick-up Truck Tailgate Seating and Entertainment System” of Reitzloff et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,346. The Reitzloff system is a folding seatback that is mountable at the tailgate opening of a pickup bed. There is a cooperating series of seat cushions and drink holders mounted to the top surface of the tail gate itself, such that when the tailgate is lowered, a cushioned seat bottom is formed by the tailgate with the seatback being the Reitzloff device. The device further has a sound entertainment system built into it as well as an umbrella stand for attaching a sun shade thereto.
Another related device is the “Multi-functional Tailgate For Truck-like Vehicles” of Everett, U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,391. The Everett device is a “tailgate assembly” which consists of a pair of foldable seats that attaches or is incorporated into the tailgate of the pickup truck. The Everett foldable seats collapse into a flat condensed package and have a drink rest in between the pair. Each or both of the seats is exchangeable with a “table module,” which is a folding table.
Munguia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,504 and Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,676 both disclose tailgate-mountable seating assemblies. The Munguia device has seats that actually swivel. The Edwards device is attachable to the tailgate of the pickup truck only through the use of a pair of “attachment projections” that permits the seats to be easily attached to and detached from a truck bed.
None of these prior truck bed seats discloses a device that truly meets all of the needs of the traveling sportsman. In particular, they fail to address the need for refrigerated storage. Furthermore, there is only limited provision for protection from the sun and rain. Still further, the devices are fairly limited in their application—they are designed specifically for vehicle tailgates, and are not well suited for other applications.
There is a device that touts itself as a “Cooler and Seat System;” it is found in O'Quinn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,844. The O'Quinn device is essentially, a conventional cooler having a second lid atop the lid that encloses the cooler chamber. If the second lid is lifted, a seat is formed between the underside of the second lid and the top of the first (cooler-chamber-enclosing) lid. The O'Quinn device addresses the need for portable refrigeration and seating, but does not attach securely to a tailgate, nor does it provide any other utility for sportsmen.
What is needed is a seat assembly for attaching to the bed of a pickup truck that incorporates seating, refrigerated storage, protection from the sun and rain, as well as attachments and receptacles to aid the sportsman.